1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to a method for correcting pre-stack seismic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Seismic data signals are typically acquired by measuring and recording data during a seismic survey. A seismic survey may be performed by repeatedly firing an impulsive seismic energy source at the surface of the earth, sea or seafloor and recording the received signals at a set of receivers. The receivers may typically be situated at the same surface as the source, but laterally displaced on regular grid positions. However, there may be situations where a non-regular distribution of the receivers is preferred or where the source and the receivers may be positioned at different depth levels. In a typical seismic survey, the source and the receivers may be displaced at fixed intervals (e.g., 35 meters) and in a certain direction (e.g., the “inline” direction). During the seismic survey, the cycle of firing the source and recording the received signals may be repeated a plurality of times. When firing the seismic source, a pressure wave may be excited and propagate into the subsurface. The pressure wave reflects off interfaces between various earth layers (such as rock, sand, shale, and chalk layers) and propagates upwardly to the set of receivers, where the particle velocity of the wave vibrations or the pressure oscillations of the wave may be measured and recorded. The strength of the reflected wave is proportional to the amount of change in elastic parameters, e.g., density, pressure velocity, and shear velocity, at the respective interfaces. Consequently, the data recorded by the receivers represents the elastic characteristics of the subsurface below the receivers. In order to arrive at volumetric images of the subsurface, the recorded signals may be processed to reduce noise and to focus and map the seismic signals to the points where the reflections occurred.
The recording of a single inline survey may commonly be referred to as a 2D seismic survey, whereas a plurality of inline surveys may commonly be referred to as a 3D seismic survey. Often, two or more 3D seismic surveys may be obtained from the same subsurface area at different times, typically with time lapses ranging from about a few months to a few years. Such surveys may commonly be referred to as time-lapse surveys. In this manner, seismic data may be acquired to monitor changes in the subsurface reservoirs caused by the production of hydrocarbons.
In a time-lapse survey when two seismic data traces are compared, two factors may change, i.e., the receptivity and the signal two-way travel time within the reservoir. When considering a seismic data set, the receptivity may be the amplitude of the seismic signal along one axis and the two-way travel time may be the time along the other axis. When analyzing the time-lapse survey, it may be desirable to discriminate between amplitude changes and two-way travel time changes or time shifts. A displacement field describing the time shift may be calculated and applied to one of the surveys.